This invention relates to portable computers, and in particular, to an ergonomically designed portable computer.
Portable computers, alternatively known as either laptops or notebook computers, were introduced to accommodate the mobile computing needs of people whose work environment is not fixed. Portable computers are light and compact so that they may be easily transported from location to location. Portable computers are continuously being down sized into even smaller and lighter portable computers. Portable computers are characterized by unique design demands. In addition to being durable, portable computers must be of compact construction so that they will be sufficiently small and light weight to be readily carried, held and manipulated for portable use.
According to modern ergonomic theory and experience improper posture of human bodies during the use of computers can produce many types of injuries. These are generally classified as repetitive strain injuries. It is ergonomically desirable to have the keyboard unit approximately at elbow level with the user""s arms parallel to the body. The top of the display unit should be approximately at eye level.
Prior art portable computers are not ergonomic. Because of their portability, such computers are frequently used in places that require the user to operate such computers from their lap. In such instances, the user must type with his or her wrists bent at an unnatural angle. Necks and heads must be bent downward to view the screens. This is a particular problem with liquid-crystal displays (LCDs) which are typically more difficult to view at oblique angles. By their very nature portable computers are designed to be used in environments which are not conducive to the best ergonomic setup. As shown in FIG. 1, a standard portable computer has a main computer body 1, a keyboard unit 2 which is electrically and mechanically connected to said main computer body 1, and a display unit 3 which is electrically attached to the main computer body 1 and mechanically attached by some type of hinge mechanism 4. The display unit 3 can be rotated about said hinge mechanism 4. When the portable computer is transported or stored, the display unit 3 is folded over the main computer body 1 as a protective cover in a closed position. When in use, the display unit 3 is unfolded and rotated about the hinge mechanism 4 to an open position. As a practical matter, this construction has limited the angle to which the display can be raised in use of the computer. As a result, the display unit 3 of a standard portable computer cannot be positioned at an optimum angle for use of the computer while actually resting on the lap of a user.
The present invention addresses the problem of prior art portable computers by providing a portable computer with a keyboard unit which is slidably attached to a main computer body and movable to various positions in front of the main computer body. The display unit is also slidably attached to the main computer body and movable to various positions up and away from the computer main body. In this fashion the wrists and head of the user may use the keyboard and display in a more ergonomically comfortable position.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.